


So We’ll Just Sing it for Them

by Ukrainian_Mushroom



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Mostly Fluff, Ryden was real and the government knows it, Some angst, ryden fluff, smut-free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukrainian_Mushroom/pseuds/Ukrainian_Mushroom
Summary: some fluff and angst Ryden one shots. Smut-free. May include other bands. Title from the song, “Pas De Chavel” by Panic! at the Disco
Relationships: Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Past Promises

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: these aren’t real. All the chapters in this are fictional, and I mean no disrespect to Ryan or Brendon with them.
> 
> EDIT: (2/14/21) I wrote these when i was just getting into fanfiction, meaning some of these might be cringe. Just a preface :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon wasn’t expecting his former bandmate to show up at his front door, 13 years after a special promise was made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write some angst with a happy ending. Feel free to suggest ideas in the comments if you would like a chapter in them. If not, just enjoy the one-shot.

Sometime in 2007  
“Brendon...do you happen to…be afraid of anything?” Ryan asked  
“hmm. Well, when I think of things that scare me, one thing comes to mind first,” Brendon replied  
“and what’s that?”  
“You”  
This caught Ryan off guard.  
“Me? Have I made you uncomfortable?”  
“No no. Not like that. I’m just scared that one day you’ll look in the mirror and see yourself as I see you. You will realize how amazing you are and that you deserve so much. I’m scared of you leaving me.”  
“Oh Bren,” Ryan said while wrapping his arms around him “I won’t leave you. I promise”  
(Time skip)  
Sometime years later  
Brendon was sitting alone in his living room, when he heard a knock at the door  
He expected it to be Sarah, coming back from going to the store. They weren’t anything serious, yet. Sure, they’ve kissed, but 9/10 times it didn’t mean anything. To put it simply, they were friends.  
“Hey Sar-“ He was cut off by his shock. Standing there, in front of his own two eyes, was Ryan, his former band mate.  
“Ryan?”  
“Brendon I need to come in.” Ryan demanded grabbing Brendon’s wrist and taking both of them up the stairs.  
Ryan led them to the room, where 13 years ago, Ryan had made an important promise. The room was the exact same as it was back then. It was also usually empty, people-wise, unless Brendon needed inspiration for music.  
“13 years ago today, I made you a special promise. Do you remember what that promise was?”  
It took him a moment, but he finally remembered.  
“Y-you promised you wouldn’t leave me.” tears started to well up in his eyes but he quickly blinked them back. He shouldn’t be sad. Ryan left forever ago. He had gotten over it. So why did it feel like he was about to burst?  
“We-“ Ryan tried. The ground seemed to sway underneath his feet, he felt unsteady. He looked on the bed which both two had slept in, subconsciously cuddling several years ago. His head was too heavy to keep up. The final words he could manage were, “Bren, I always loved you. I still-“ before he fell. Brendon caught him.  
“Ryan!” He shouted while placing him back on the floor. He picked up his cell phone, and dialed a medic team. Soon enough, they came, and they put him in an ambulance.  
(Time skip)  
After Ryan woke up  
Ryan’s eyes opened, and slowly, everything started to come back. Brendon wrapped his arms around Ryan in a hug. It took a moment, but Ryan remembered what he said before passing out. He told Brendon he loved him. “Bren? Can I kiss you?”  
Brendon nodded his head in approval. Ryan smiled and pulled Brendon into a kiss, before slowly pulling apart.  
I-I love-“  
“I love you too” Brendon cut him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based on a prompt I found on Pinterest. You might notice that being a theme here


	2. You’re a Hurricane in all Kinds of Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluffy, “dancing at 3 am” one-shot. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from the song, “Jump in the Line” by Harry Belafonte

“Bren, we need to go to bed soon,” a sleepy Ryan mumbled  
“come on Ry, it’s not even that late!” Brendon replied  
“it’s three am! And we have to do a lot tomorrow. You can stay up, I guess, just don’t complain about how sleep deprived you are tomorrow.”  
“Fine, but can you come here for a moment?” Brendon asked, standing up from sitting down  
“It better be important,” Ryan replied, heading over.  
Brendon put his arms around Ryan, and pulled him into a slow dancing position. He started swaying his body side-to-side, and waited for Ryan to get the message to join him. Soon after, Ryan wrapped his arms around Brendon, his tired face breaking into a sleepy smile as the two moved together in rhythmic patterns. After a few minutes like this, Brendon broke the silence.  
“Still want to go to bed, Ross?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment about something you would like to see, errors, or anything else.


	3. What Was Supposed to Be the Best Day of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty Wedding one-shot. Read at your own risk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mentions of death.

Ryan could hear the wedding music softly playing as he looked around. He saw the pretty arch, which hung above his head. He saw all the guests, who all seemed happy that he finally would be getting married, to the love of his life, Brendon. He noticed his parents in the audience, who were trying to blink back tears. He looked at all of the groomsmen, standing behind him. But most importantly of all, he watched Brendon, walking down the aisle, in the best suit he’d ever see . He smiled at Brendon, and even had to blink back some tears himself. The flower girl and ring bearer both came down the aisle, looking at cute as ever. The preacher began speaking and praying for them, and before he knew it, the words, “you may know kiss the Groom,” had been spoken. Ryan and Brendon both leaned in to kiss one another. Before Ryan could feel Brendon’s lips against his, he snapped awake, sitting straight up.  
He looked over at the bed where Brendon once slept, and felt tears streaming down his face. Brendon’s side of the bed was empty, just like it had been for years. He’d been having that dream for a few days now, and had the same routine of waking up, looking at the side of the bed, and crying. He looked at a photograph of the two when they went on a date to a water park.  
He knew it was late, but he walked to the graveyard where Brendon was buried and sat down.  
“Hey Bren, how are you doing? I miss you, so so much. One day, we will see each other again, I promise. I brought you something.”  
He placed the photograph beside the grave.  
“Remember this? We went to a water park and swam for hours.”  
He felt tears well up again.  
“W-well, I guess I should get going. Love you Bren.”  
Ryan walked back home with the photograph in his hand.  
He cried himself to sleep, and prepared himself for the same dream to come tomorrow.


	4. Childish Wonders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute AU where the band members are young. Includes some Joncer as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a sucker for fics that imagine the characters were when they were young, so enjoy. Also, this is not my original idea.

The breezy autumn wind blew through the air, causing leaves to shake off of trees, and the air to feel magical. Four boys especially enjoyed the outdoors. Spencer, the youngest of the group was out of breath from running to catch up with Jon, the oldest. Brendon and Ryan were at the creek, attempting to skip stones.  


“How do you do it, Bren?” Ryan asked  
“Practice, Ry. Have you seen Jon or Spence recently?” replied Brendon, still searching for stones.  
Ryan gasped.  
“What is it?” Brendon asked  
“I just realized my birthday is next weekend! I’m gonna turn nine. Do you know what this means, Bren? I can finally stay up late like you, Jon and Spencer!”  
“Hey guys,” Spencer interrupted, panting  
“There you are. Come skip stones with us.” Brendon requested.  
“Maybe later. I need to rest from chasing Jon everywhere.” Spencer said, still out of breath from all the running.  
“Sorry. I saw saw something so I wanted to investigate,” Jon said while a few shivers ran down his body.  
“I accept your apology. Are you cold?” Spencer asked.  
“I have a blanket in my backpack,” Brendon offered.  
“Now that you mention it, it is kinda cold. Can we all share it?” Ryan asked “Yeah. Thanks Spence,” Jon said 

All four of the boys huddled together. Brendon pressed himself against Ryan, while tapping his shoulder. “Yes, Bren?” Ryan asked  
“I love you Ryan,” Brendon whispered to Ryan  
“You’re my best friend in the whole world. My mommy told me that there’s, like, a gazillion people in the world, but you’re my favorite. Ryan’s face heated with a blush  
“Aww, Brendon, I love you too.” Ryan tried not to gush but couldn’t help it “You’re my favorite, too.” He wrapped his arms around Brendon in a hug. He looked over at the others. He noticed a snoring Spencer with his head resting on Jon’s lap. Jon couldn’t help but smile as he stroked the sleeping boy’s hair. Soon after, Jon was asleep next to Spencer, with the pale sunlight shining on the two as if a sign that they would have a peaceful sleep. 

Ryan looked at Brendon‘s hand and took it. He intertwined each of their fingers. He looked up at Brendon, who had a light pink blush scattered across his cheeks. Brendon smiled, to give consent, and continued to hold Ryan’s hand.  
“I like holding your hand, Bren.”  
“Me too, Ry.”  
And just like that, four boys lay asleep underneath the crispy autumn sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know technically Ryan’s birthday isn't in the fall, but for the sake of this, let’s pretend it is. This one was probably the most fun one-shot to write so far. <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy one-shot where Ryan‘s neck is sore and Brendon massages him. Enjoy <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of Chapter ideas when this one popped into my head, and I thought it was really cute.

“Ugh,” Ryan moaned as he sat on the couch.  
“Is something wrong?” Brendon asked, concerned.  
“My neck hurts from going to the gym today. I can barely move it without it hurting.”  
“Aw, is my little Ryan’s neck sore from working out too much?” Brendon teased.  
Ryan stuck his tongue out at Brendon, while grasping onto his sore neck, trying to ease the pain.  
“Ok, on a scale from 1-10, ten being the highest, how much does it hurt?”  
“Uh, about a nine,”  
“Oh, that’s bad. Let me help,” said Brendon, stretching his fingers.  
“W-what are you gonna do to me?” Ryan asked with a bit of worry in his voice.  
“Relax, Ross. I’m only going to massage your neck.” Brendon replied whilst reaching down and planting a kiss on Ryan’s temple.

“I’m gonna start slow at first, and if you want more, let me know,” Brendon explained as he started on Ryan’s shoulders.  
“Thanks,” Ryan mumbled at he closed his eyes.  
Brendon started to say kind things to Ryan to make his massage even better.  
“Ryan, you have an amazing voice. I could listen to you talk all day,” Brendon started.  
He noticed Ryan start to warm up, so he continued.  
“And God, Ryan, don’t get me started on your eyes. Your eyes are the prettiest shade I’ve ever seen!”

This got a laugh from Ryan, who started blushing.

“Y’know Bren? You’re not so bad yourself,” Ryan said as Brendon went into a deeper massage.  
“Wow, dude. I said all these nice things about you, and all I get is a ‘you’re not so bad yourself.’ What a shame, Ross,” Brendon joked as he softly punched Ryan in the arm.  
“You know you love me,” Ryan teased back.  
He let out a yawn.  
“Bren, I’m tired. Can you carry me to bed?” Ryan asked.  
“Course,” he said as he scooped up Ryan in his arms. He placed Ryan in the bed before slipping himself in. He looked Ryan in the eyes before leaning over and peppering Ryan’s face with sweet kisses. After a while, Brendon also yawned, and closed his eyes.  
“Goodnight Bren, I love you,” Ryan whispered.  
“Goodnight Ross, love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to update as often as I can, so I’m sorry if I take a while :p


	6. Do You Think the World Will End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon and Ryan have a conversation unlike ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea from a conversation I had on FaceTime.

If you wanted to find a quiet person who likes to keep things minimalistic, your best bet would be to look Brendon and Ryan’s apartment. The walls stood bare, with a thin layer of paint as their only covering. Even though most of the rooms had some piece of furniture, one room sat empty, with only a window to look out of. Sometimes, you could also catch a thin, anxious person who went by the name of Ryan. Ryan spent most of the time he spent at home looking out that window and creating hypotheticals. When he was younger, he would get made fun of for being “crazy”, although, one boy, Brendon, accepted him for who he was.  


The two became fast friends, and eventually started a relationship. Once they had been dating for about 3 years, Brendon suggested they should move out of their parents house, and move in together. So they did, and they bought a cheap temporary apartment which they are currently living in. 

Each day, when Brendon returned from his part-time job, he would head straight for the empty room, to see, and to talk, to Ryan. Usually, the conversations were nothing special, just normal things, for example, about work, or things to make each other laugh. But one day, Ryan asks Brendon a difficult question. “Bren, do you think the world will end? Maybe not soon, but sometime?” “Oh Ry,” Brendon consoled as he wrapped his arms around Ryan in a hug. “Has that been on your mind for a while now?” Brendon knew sometimes the hypotheticals would sometimes get to Ryan’s head and cause him stress.

  


“I was just thinking. I guess I would miss the world if it ended. Although it would be interesting to see what life is like after you die.”  
“Well Ross, even if the world does end, Hopefully, I’ll be there too.”  
“Thanks Bren,”  
“No problem, Ry.”  
“No, I mean it. Thank you for putting up with me. I mean, nobody else tried to understand me except for you.”  
“Ry, I love you just the way you are. If anything, it makes you unique. Who cares what those people think? They’ll find anything to ridicule about someone, just to make themselves feel better.” Ryan felt a tear fall down his face, and on to Brendon’s hand. “Now come on dude, let’s make some cereal for dinner. We are adults, after all.” Brendon joked.  


The two of them sat across from each other, with Cheerios in their bowls, and smiles on their faces. And that’s exactly what both of them needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Northern Downpour while writing this, and I may or may not had a mental breakdown. Whether it’s Fluff or angst is up to you.


	7. A Special Night for Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy confession AU where they stargaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: you might explode from how fluffy this is. If you think you can handle it, read on.

“Bren, have you ever stargazed before?” Ryan asked hoping for him to agree to his next statement..  
“Stargaze? What’s that?” a confused Brendon replied.

“It’s basically where you lie down, and gaze at the stars, hence the name, stargazing. Would you like to try it with me tonight?”  
“Yeah, I’ll try it. Your place or mine?”  
“Mine, please.”

  


The pair walked into a new cafe, and ordered some coffee. Well, Brendon did the talking. Ryan kinda stood there, awkwardly staring at the ground, just wanting to grab the coffee and leave.  
“Hey cuties,” the barista winked. “What can I get ya?”  
Ryan hoped Brendon wouldn’t flirt back and just get the transaction over with.  
“Two cappuccinos, please.” “Between you and I, there’s a really nice park we could go to together. Just us. What do ya say?” The barista whispered.  
“Sorry, I don’t know you that well. Can we please just have the coffees?”  
“Are you sure, sugar? We could really get to know each other!”   
Ryan felt the need to step in. He saw that Brendon was clearly uncomfortable, so he stepped up to the counter besides him.   
“Look miss, he really isn’t interested, so can we please just have our coffees? Otherwise we can leave.” Ryan spoke trying to defend Brendon.   
“Ok, fine, whatever. Those will be $9.20.” Ryan handed the barista a $10 bill as the two coffees arived. “Keep the change, please.” Ryan mumbled trying to end the conversation as soon as possible.   
“If you ever change your mind, call me!” she said as Brendon picked up his cup with a phone number on it.  
The two walked out, and headed to the car. “Why can’t people learn to take ‘no’ for an answer?” Brendon asked with an annoyed tone. “I don’t know, Bren,” Ryan said between breathes of blowing on his coffee. Brendon turned in the radio, and they sang along to the songs. After they got out of the car, both of their jaws hurt from laughing. Ryan entered his parents house and got a few sleeping bags to prepare for the stargazing.

A couple hours go by, and Ryan signals Brendon to come to the rooftop. The two lie down, and looked at the moonlit stars.  
“Y-you look really pretty tonight,” Ryan mumbled just loud enough for Brendon to hear him.  
“Thank you!” Brendon responded, still looking at the stars.  
“Brendon, theres…um…something I need to tell you,” Ryan started  
Brendon sat up.  
“What is it, Ry?” Brendon asked.  
Ryan felt his stomach do a flip and his cheeks burn. But he had to do this.  
“I-I like you. More than a friend,” Ryan said, his eyes not leaving Brendon’s.  
“Can I kiss you?” He mumbled while breaking the eye contact.  
Brendon cupped his hand under Ryan’s jaw and observed it, bringing their faces inches apart. He smiled and brought their lips together for a sweet kiss. After, they both profusely blushed and looked into each other’s eyes, smiling. They could see a shooting star from the rooftop. “Make a wish,” Brendon requested. “Hmm. I wish the person I’ve loved for years would love me back enough to go out with me,” he replied as he took Brendon’s hand. Brendon smiled as he put Ryan in his lap. “Whatever you say, Ross.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my heart could not handle the fluff, so I exploded. thanks for reading!


	8. Pride parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon and Ryan go to their first pride parade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June is pride month, so I decided to write a one-shot about them visiting a pride parade. This also features the queen, Sarah Urie, and some other band members ;)  
> TW:slight mentions of homophobia and Slight mentions of violence

“Ry, I’m so excited! Can you grab the flags?” Brendon asked.  
“Of course baby,” Ryan replied while taking Brendon’s hand and planting a kiss on his wrist.  
“Sarah, are you almost finished with the sign?” Brendon shouted.  
“Yes, just one more minute!” She yelled back while adding the finishing touches to her sign.  
“I’m back!” Ryan announced while holding two pride flags.  
“Ok. Sarah can hold one flag, Ryan can hold the other, and I’ll hold the sign,” Brendon declared  
“Sounds great,” Sarah said, walking back into the room, showing off her new sign.  
“Do you like it?” She asked  
“Looks great, Sarah,” Brendon reassured

The three got inside the car.  
“B-bren?”  
Yes Ry?”  
“I don’t know if we should go,”  
“Why not, baby?”  
“W-what if…there are…homophobic people who attack the parade?”  
Brendon climbed out of the front seat to sit in the back with Ryan.  
“Come here,” Brendon requested while wrapping his arms around Ryan.  
“Don’t worry, Ryan. Brendon and I will get us to safety if that happens.” Sarah reassured  
“You promise?”  
“Of course,”

The three arrived early and stood next to a couple with painted rainbows on their face.  
“I love your face paint!” Sarah exclaimed to them.  
“Thanks! Want me to do yours? My name is Tyler, and that dork over there is Josh.”  
Josh looked over at them, blushed, and smiled.  
“Yeah! That would be awesome!” Sarah replied.  
Tyler took out a face paint brush and delicately mixed the dark red ‘tomato-ish’ color and mixed it with the bright white, and got to work.

Brendon looked around and saw the array of colors spread throughout the crowd. It was the most beautiful sights he’d ever seen. Brendon looked at Ryan, and kissed his cheek.  
“Love ya, Ry,” Brendon said while smiling.  
“Yeah, I know,” Ryan teased.  
“Just reminding you,”

The first float went down the road, cheers echoing throughout the street. Brendon put Ryan on his shoulders and searched for Sarah. She was still getting her face painted while chatting with bystanders.  
“This is so awesome, bren!” Ryan exclaimed  
“Would you want to come again next year?” Brendon asked.  
“What do you think?” Ryan joked.  
Sarah came back with a beautiful rainbow painted on her face, and a phone number written on her arm.  
“Wow, did someone get a date?” Brendon teased.  
“Oh my god, Brendon. No! We’re just friends.” She responded.

Watching the parade was something neither Ryan or Brendon could ever explain. The beauty, the acceptance, and the love reassured Brendon and Ryan that the LGBTQ+ sexuality was accepted. Once the three left, they were exhausted, yet carefree, while watching the others waving their flags and hold their signs. And it felt so right for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though most pride parades have been put on hold, there are still ways to celebrate. Pride is about accepting people for who they are, including yourself.  
> Whether you’re LGBTQ+,Heterosexual, or any other sexuality, I hope you have a awesome pride month.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game night one shot. What more could you want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Pinterest prompt ;)

“Yes!” Brendon exclaimed after winning the fourth Uno game in a row. “I win again!”  
Ryan sighed and told Brendon he was going to shower.  
“Wait! Come back! If you win this game, I’ll give you a kiss. Deal?” Brendon stuck out his hand.  
Ryan took a moment to observe, really observe, Brendon’s lips, and reluctantly agreed by shaking his hand.

Ryan dealt out seven cards, and flipped over the top card on the drawing pile. Brendon went first (since he won the last game), and played one card. Ryan managed to play two, winking at Brendon. He stuck his tongue out as a reply. 

A few more cards were played, until they both had one card left over. Ryan was ready to place down his final card when he saw Brendon reach over for the drawing pile. However, at the last moment, he pulled his hand away, and placed his last card down, winning the game.   
“Sorry, Ross. Guess you don’t get that kiss after all,” Brendon teased. Ryan acted all sad, but actually wasn’t that upset.  
Ryan moved himself into Brendon’s lap, intertwining each of their fingers carefully. Brendon kissed Ryan’s head and hugged him tighter.  
He turned around, facing Brendon, and pressed their lips together. Brendon didn’t object and kissed back, pulling away after a few seconds. They both sat, awkwardly smiling.

“I still beat you five times.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m open to requests if you have any.


	10. Ryan, your word is, “Love”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon comes home to find Ryan watching a spelling bee, then they both compete to see who is the better speller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibly the weirdest one-shot idea, but I kinda like it

“Your word is, ‘studious’,” the spelling bee judge announced.  
“Studious. S-t-u-d-i-o-u-s, studious,” The child spelled.  
“That is correct,” the judge declared.

Ryan breathed a breath of relief and anxiously watched the next speller approach. Their name read, “Frank“.  
“Hi Frank. Your word is, ‘freezing’,”  
Freezing. That’s what he felt. He wished he had Brendon to cuddle with, but instead took out a blanket.  
“Freezing. F-r-e-e-z-i-n-g, Freezing.” Frank spelled.  
Ryan checked his phone for any new messages. He sighed, putting his phone down, wishing Brendon would arrive faster.  
“That’s right.” The judge announced.  
Another speller approaches the microphone with the name, “Hayley.”  
“Greetings, Hayley. Your word is, ‘lonesome’,”  
Lonesome. Again, just reminding Ryan of what he was feeling.  
“Lonesome. L-o-n-e-s” 

But before Ryan could here what they were saying, the door opened, and someone walked in.  
“Bren!” Ryan shouted, barely letting him walk inside.  
“Hi Ry- are you watching a spelling bee?” Brendon questioned.  
“y-yeah. Why?”  
“I thought you were terrible at spelling. Why are you interested in it all of a sudden?”  
“I’m not terrible! I’m probably better than you!”  
“I’d like to see you prove that.”  
“Fine! We’ll have a competition. Winner gets a certificate proclaiming them the better speller.”  
“Ry, that’s just- ok fine, I’ll do the competition. Just prepare to lose.”  
“You’re on, Bren.”

The two sat across from each other, and picked words from a random word generator.  
“Ok, Your word is Clueless,” Ryan announced.  
“Clueless. C-l-u-l-e-s-s. Clueless.” Brendon spelled  
“Wrong!” Ryan shouted while booping Brendon’s nose. “It’s actually spelled C-l-u-e-l-e-s-s.”  
Brendon decided to have a little fun with Ryan’s next word. The generator read, “punctuation,” but Brendon went with the word “love.”  
“Ryan, your word is “love”  
Ryan decided to go along with it, and asked him to use it in a sentence.  
“Hmm. Ok. I am in love with Ryan Ross. Love.”  
“Love. L-o-v-e. Love.”  
“Correct,” Brendon sighed.  
“I can use love in a sentence too. Wanna here it? I am in love with Brendon Urie.”  
Brendon scooped Ryan up and placed him on the couch. The two cuddled each other, and watched the rest of the spelling bee.  
Ryan didn’t need to know that Brendon purposely misspelled ‘clueless’. He had a certificate to make, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend watching spelling bees if you’re bored. Maybe you’ll learn a new word or two. Thanks for reading <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon feels unloved. Ryan sets out to fix that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comfort fics give me life, so here ya go.

When you look into a mirror, you see your reflection. What Brendon saw wasn’t a reflection, but a burden. Mirrors aren’t your best friend when your self-esteem is smaller than a marble. He often looked into the mirror and thought one thing.

**Ugly.  
**

The word had affected him ever since one of his playground bullies insulted him in 3rd grade. The same playground where he met his best friend and significant other, Ryan. Ever since Ryan stood up for him, the two were inseparable. Sticking together through elementary school, middle school, high school, and even college. Brendon stood in the same house where Ryan asked for Brendon to be his boyfriend, and the same house where the two spent hours talking, and loving each other.   
The countless nights where Ryan told him how much he loved him and cared about him, all were forgotten at this moment. The only thing Brendon could focus on was his appearance. He was so focused that he didn’t hear the door open, or Ryan walking into the bathroom. He didn’t even notice when Ryan hugged him from behind, and kissed his head.   
“Hi, Bren,” Ryan said, pressing more kisses to Brendon’s head.   
Brendon didn’t answer, but instead kept looking in the mirror. 

“Bren?” Ryan asked, making sure he knew that he was home.

”Oh. Hi, love,” Brendon responded, finally breaking contact with the mirror and looking at Ryan, only for a moment, then looking back to the mirror.   
“Are you ok? With all the staring at the mirror, I’d think you’re insecure about yourself,” joked Ryan.   
No response.

“You aren’t insecure about yourself, are you?”

Still no response.

All forms of happiness left Ryan as Brendon stayed silent. Did Brendon think Ryan was lying when he told Brendon how beautiful he was?

Ryan forced Brendon’s body to turn around. 

“Look at me,” Ryan demanded. “You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid my eyes on, and I need you to know how beautiful you are. So, everyday when I get home, I’m going to tell you how beautiful you are until you start to believe it.”   
“But-“ Brendon tried to object.

Ryan leaned in until their lips were touching.

”No buts. You need to know how beautiful you are,” Ryan mumbled against Brendon’s lips.

Ryan kissed him, until Brendon broke away, looking Ryan in the eyes.  
”You have the prettiest eyes, love,” Brendon gushed.

”As do you,” Ryan replied kissing Brendon’s nose. 

The next day, Ryan headed straight for the bathroom. 

”Hey,” Ryan took Brendon’s hand and kissed his wrist. His face heated.

”You look adorable when you blush,” Ryan commented.

The next day, Ryan complimented Brendon’s smile. After that, he complimented his voice.  
“My voice cracks too much, it’s not beautiful,” Brendon sighed

“I could listen to you talk all day,” Ryan disagreed.

After a week of the compliments, Ryan hoped Brendon knew how beautiful he was. That same day, when he arrived home, Brendon waited for Ryan in the bathroom. He arrived, and Brendon kissed his forehead.   
  
“Thank you, so much Ryan.

”Is their anything else you want to say?” 

”I am beautiful,” he whispered.   
“Yes Brendon. The most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”

”I love you, Ross.” 

”I love you more.”

The mirror may or may not have a new written message that reminds the person looking into it that they are beautiful. Brendon also may or may not remind Ryan how much he loves him, everyday when he gets home.   
  


And the two may or may not have a battle to see who can say I love you first when Ryan comes home each night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this idea, and might base a future one-shot on it, but going into more depth. Hope you’ve enjoyed, and on to the final one-shot.


	12. Will you go out with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan wants to win Brendon’s heart, so he sings to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!!! I can’t believe it! Tysm for reading <3 Also the first chapter in first person lets see how it goes 0_o

Ryan’s POV  
Geometry. My worst subject, yet the class I get the most homework in. Who cares about the measurements of figures?! I was already stressed enough with another goal of mine. Asking out Brendon. We both came out last year, so it shouldn’t be that hard. 

The birds outside wouldn’t stop making noises, so I went back to writing lyrics. You see, I plan to ask him out by singing him a song I wrote for him. I think he’s into music, because i’ve seen him play the guitar and sing at some events. God, his voice. It sounds like if an angel was placed on earth to sing.  
“Mom, I’m going to Brendon’s house!” I shouted as i gathered my guitar and lyric book.  
“To study?” she shouted back.  
“Uh, Yeah,” I lied rushing out the door.  
Brendon’s POV  
I stared at the callouses on my hand as I picked up my guitar and started practicing the homework. The sun shone through the window, and onto my case. I wasn’t in the mood to practice, but I knew if I wanted to keep up with the other students, I needed to. The homework was to practice the songs we were learning.  
After 15 minutes of practicing, I decided to stop and take a break. The stairs creaked under my feet as I walked down them. My dad sat on the couch, flipping through the television channels. I tried to sneak past him to take some pretzels, but no luck. “Oi, son. Did you practice?”  
I knew no matter what I said he wouldn’t believe me, but I still attempted to reason.  
“Yes, I just did,” I replied, hoping I sounded convincing.  
“I can tell when your lying. Go practice!” He snapped.  
I quickly stuffed the pretzel bag up my shirt, but he also didn’t like that.  
“Give me the pretzels,” he demanded.  
I took them out and handed them to him, only for him to crush them up, making me unable to eat them.  
“Now go practice!”  
Ryan’s POV  
I made it to his house in a matter of minutes, and looked through the front window into his room. I saw a unhappy look on his face while he picked up the guitar and played it. Did he not like the guitar? I considered heading back home, but I stopped myself. I had to do it.  
I pulled out my phone to text him.  
Ryan: Hey I’m outside, can you let me in?  
He didn’t respond immediately, but after about two minutes, (I counted), he texted back.  
Brendon: oh yeah sure.  
Ryan: thanks :)  
I ran to the back door where I knew his father wouldn’t see me, and I waited. Soon, the lock was turning, and I saw him. My cheeks flashed pink, and my palms became sweaty. Could he notice? I think, (and this might just me the tiny narcissist part of me) I saw him blush too. Brendon waited until his dad left for the restroom before sneaking me up to his room. I flopped down into his bed, and he sat next to me. I heard footsteps, so I whispered,  
“You might want to lock your door.” He sprang up and locked it, mouthing a silent, ‘thank you’ to me before returning to where he was.

“So...uh...do you need something?” he asked, looking towards the ground.  
“I-i just wanted to see you, that’s all. I…just…uh,” i sighed while burying my head in my hands.  
“Shh. It’s ok,” Brendon whispered while pulling me into a hug. “I’m glad you’re here. I have to practice my guitar, otherwise my dad will go ballistic.”  
“I-“ I started before cutting myself off.  
“Im sorry?”  
“My…I wrote this. Lyrics. Oh no...I-“  
“Go on, Ry. I’d be happy to hear them. Just don’t be too loud. Remember my father can’t know you’re here.”  
“No-I can’t! I’m sorry, I just-“  
“shh, remember to breathe.” He reassured.” Oh! I could sing the lyrics if you want me to.”  
“ok…”  
Brendon’s POV  
I was curious to see what Ryan had written. He was very creative, but shy, so i would sing it to him.”  
Oh My God. I sang his lyrics while playing the guitar, and let me tell you. That boy has talent. I was almost done with the song, when I noticed a little something at the bottom.  
“Will you go out with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much if you read this far!! comments are always open if you want to say something.  
> ily so much, and see you in future works!


	13. no homo, bro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bonus chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had some inspiration ;)

The recognizable white car pulled into Brendon's driveway. He looked up from his phone, and saw his lifelong best friend walk out. He unlocked the door, and immediately was tackled to the ground. 

"didn't anyone ever teach you how to knock?!" Brendon asked, caught off guard.  
"I missed you!" Ryan exclaimed. Brendon smiled, and blushed when he realized Ryan was laying on top of him. Ryan seemed to notice, and got off. 

"are you gonna help me?" Brendon asked still weak from being tackled.   
"uh...on second thought, no!" ryan teased walking away and sitting on the couch.  
Brendon attempted to help himself up, and placed himself next ryan, and proceeded to tickle him.

He started by tickling ryan's neck, then tickled under his armpits. By the time he was done,   
they both were a laughing mess.

"so...wanna watch a movie?" Brendon asked.  
"yeah, brokeback mountain," Ryan replied.  
"really? again? i swear, we've watched that movie like seven times!"  
Ryan made a sad face, and Brendon tried his very best not to burst out laughing again.  
"fine," brendon reluctantly agreed.

A few hours go by and the movie ends. Brendon “accidentally” brushed his hand against Ryan’s, causing him to realize that he was practically sitting in his friends lap.   
When he didn’t move, Brendon subconsciously kissed Ryan’s head.   
This made Ryan turn around. It hit Brendon what he did, so he mumbled a quick “no homo”, which caused Ryan to laugh.   
“whatever you say, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading :D


End file.
